In modern computer operating systems, physical media such as hard drives and flash storage are divided into logical units of storage called storage objects to conveniently store data, provide features, and abstract the underlying hardware. However, different operating systems and even different versions or modes of the same operating system can organize these storage objects in incompatible formats. Typically, if a user wants to migrate data stored in such storage objects from one format to another, the user must copy the data from physical media with storage objects organized in an old format to separate physical media with storage objects in the new format. This requires twice the physical storage capacity as there are data. In addition, when a large quantity of data needs copying, the copying process can require hours, days, or even weeks.